All the great love stories are set in New York
by wyntersun
Summary: Did you notice something? That all great love stories are set in New York?" 2 parts, MS, DA, fluffy fic.


**TITLE:** All the great love stories are set in New York  
**AUTHOR:** wyntersun a.k.a csimiamie126  
**RATING:** FRT (for the livejournalcommunities),T (for fanfiction use)  
**SUMMARY:** "Did you notice something? That all great love stories are set in New York?" 2 parts, M/S, D/A, fluffy fic.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own CSI:NY, it's characters, nor do I own the movies this fic mentions. Don't flame, don't sue. All I own is the plot.  
**SPOILERS:** None… As far a I know.  
**CONTENT WARNING:** I'm not sure, just to be safe, SC.  
**A/N:** The question in mind was actually from my friend, when we were watching Maid in Manhattan, Sabrina, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Autumn in New York… And it came to me; My CSI:NY Ships + This Interesting Concept An Idea of for Fic! Yay!

* * *

"No wonder Flack was trying to catch up before I left the lab"

Mac Taylor looked at the DVDs that were scattered on his coffee table. His partner, Stella Bonasera, was trying to suppress her smile. He looked at the titles that were flashing before his eyes; _Maid in Manhattan, Sabrina…_These were all the cheesy chick flicks, which he knew, were genres far from _Die Hard, The Red Dragon _and _The Itallian Job._

"We might as well watch one of those… We must not let this popcorn go to waste", Stella said as she sat down the couch and began browsing through the titles while munching on the popcorn at the same time. Mac sighed and turned to his DVD player. He switched it on, then asked, "What do you want to watch then?". Half-kneeling, he reached out for the remake version of _Sabrina, _but Stella stopped his hand and said, "I prefer to watch Harrison Ford sweaty and full of action. Not in a cheesy ensemble like a coat and tie…"

"Why? Do you have something against people who wear coats and ties?" Mac asked. Stella shook her head and replied, "No, I have something against _corporate executives…_Big difference."

Mac shrugged and said, "Well, I'd like to think of myself as a _corporate executive_, only, in the crime scene investigation world".

Stella was tapping her foot impatiently and asked, "Are we gonna argue all night, or are we gonna watch something?". Mac gave her a polite apology, and asked her in the same polite manner, "What then are we gonna watch, mademoiselle?"

"I have no choice but _Maid in Manhattan_. It's a nice story. Plus, Ralph Finnes has a nice ass on that movie", Stella replied with a smile. "Every actor has a nice ass on a movie." Mac muttered to himself as he reached for the said movie. Stella replied, "Mac, you have a nice ass, but you're not an actor".

Faint blush marks were starting to appear on his cheeks as he asked, "Say what?"

She only replied, "Nothing".

* * *

"Ow!"

"Mac, I can't hear the dialogue!"

"Then turn the volume up!"

"It's already up. I dare not to go the accepted parameters."

"Then go over it then, the neighbors don't mind."

"It's still softer than your snoring."

"I _do not_ snore."

"Yeah right… See that shirt? It has biological fluid in it. Saliva a.k.a drool…"

Mac felt for his shirt and realized Stella was right; he was drooling. So, he had been asleep for a couple of minutes, no big deal. He reached out for the box of tissues in front of him and started wiping the evident traces of saliva. "Why do we even have a box of tissues present? Don't tell me you're gonna cry in some part of the movie", Mac asked. Stella hit him lightly in the shoulder and said, "No, they are for the food and possible spills. You told me you hated spills, so there, a tissue box. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm watching, so shut up".

"May I correct you that you should have used _we_Just give me some popcorn, and then I'll be quiet."

"Can't. We're fresh out."

"You _consumed_ it all?"

"Relax. I made a fresh batch. And, it's finished."

"Hmph. Abusing _my_ DVD player, _my _T.V., _my _microwave oven and _my _couch… What a night…"

Stella kicked him in the leg, then laughed as she walked to Mac's microwave oven. Mac just smiled and said and gazed at the T.V. Stella, not wanting to miss anything, hit the PAUSE button in the scene where Jennifer Lopez and Ralph Finnes were kissing.

"I have a feeling that you are a hopeless romantic… Am I right?" Mac asked as Stella handed him the popcorn. "Sorry Mac… I really haven't _felt_ true love in ages." Stella replied sarcastically. She grabbed the remote control and hit the PLAY button.

Mac watched Stella as her eyes were focused on the T.V. She might call it sarcasm, but her last statement made him think. As far as he knew, she wasn't that lucky in the romance department. She had a few dates, short time boyfriends, but none of them matched the definition of a true relationship.

He on the other hand, felt uttermost confusion. A long time ago, he married someone who he felt, gave him the love he needed. That was until he realized; this was New York, and he shouldn't expect that much in his love life. The suspicious messages, letters and memos in Post It notes were still etched in his mind.

* * *

"Hi Claire, this is Marvin. About last night, I really didn't mean what happened. Guess I just forgot. It won't happen again. I promise. I hope we can do it again sometime. Take care. Marvin143."

Mac sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Stella, what does it mean?"

Stella was silent. She did not want to hurt Mac's feelings with her opinion. To her, God forbid, Claire was having an affair.

"Mac, don't jump to conclusions yet…" she replied.

Who ever knew that it was Stella herself who'd see the answer?

* * *

"Please hurry up… I'm starving here…" Stella said as she looked at the hotdog vendor and the hotdog. The vendor probably pushed it to her after it was done. As she was about to take a bite out of the meal, she heard a familiar voice…

"Oh Marvin…"

Stella couldn't believe her eyes; it was Claire, in the arms of another man, Marvin, Stella assumed.

* * *

"The blood from the shirt was from the mother… Which scratches out the older sister as the suspect…" Stella said as Mac nodded. "Daughter gets a guy, mother _wants_ the guy… They fight over him… Guy actually flirts with mom… Not exactly loyalty huh?"

Stella coughed suddenly, then muttered an "Excuse me".

"Everything all right Stella?" Mac asked.

Stella looked at Mac, into his eyes. She couldn't bear to think of what his reaction would be if she told him Claire did have an affair with another man.

"Mac…"

"I came home… She greeted me… I saw her hand… The ring wasn't in her hand…" Mac said in between silent, controlled sobs.

"She probably lost it somewhere… I'm sure she's finding it…"

Mac only continued to sob. Stella slowly stood up, got him water and offered it to him. Mac accepted it and drank it all. "Thanks… Stella I… I don't know… I don't know where I'd be without you…"

"I know… You'll be inside some bar, being a one night bouncer."

Mac managed to smile that night.

And Stella was sure… She loved Mac Taylor.

And after a few months, there was something. She just didn't know. That this Mac Taylor also loved her.

* * *

"Mac, stop hogging on the popcorn".

"I am _not _hogging on the popcorn. I am simply eating it."

Stella sighed as she ate a few more kernels. Maybe it was better when Mac was asleep. The popcorn was hers.

"I love this part. Marisa comes to confess, but Chris makes his move…" Stella said out of the blue. "The typical setting; there's the dance then a few steps later, you'd see the fluffy bed somewhere near the horizon…" Mac said as he looked at Stella. "Just voicing out my observations…"

"You really wanted to watch _Die__ Hard_… Don't you?" Stella asked.

"No I'm just tired… Try running around just to catch a criminal… It hurts the feet", Mac replied. He looked at the screen and saw the couples dancing. "Come to think of it, we never danced in the wedding reception…" he asked as he waited for Stella to finish the food in her mouth.

"Shall we dance?"

Mac stood up as he extended his hand to the shocked Stella. Stella smirked and said, "Sure, it won't harm anyone… Maybe except your feet." He held her hand as she got up. "Correction; _our _feet."

"Are you implying that you suck at dancing?" Stella questioned.

"Not exactly…"

Mac smiled as he twirled Stella around. However, he gave her a funny look as he asked, "Why are you keeping a considerable amount of distance from me, Detective Bonasera?" Stella laughed and replied, "Do you really think I'd go near a drool fresh collar, Detective Taylor?"

"Oh yeah… In that case…" Mac removed his shirt, which left him naked, waist up. Stella mock-covered her eyes and joked, "Ahh! My eyes… They burn!"

"You little…" Mac said as he reached for Stella's hands, with the intention to continue dancing. Stella leaned on Mac's bare chest, the scent of his perfume heightening her sensations.

"Did you notice something? That all great love stories are set in New York?" Mac asked. Stella merely looked at him as he pointed at the T.V screen. It was already the bed scene, the one Mac had been joking about. Stella looked as Chris Marshall reached out for Marissa Ventura's face.

She shivered as she felt the same thing happening to her. The difference was, Mac Taylor was the one doing it. Then, she felt his soft lips press against hers, slowly deepening with every second that would pass. His free hand glided through her soft, curly hair. Passion took its toll on her as she reached out for his hair, then encircling her arms around him. She knew there was something, and she only knew now that it was true. Mac did feel something towards her.

"Never, in my life, did I feel this way before…" Mac said as soon as he stopped. Stella simply smiled at him, speechless, and nothing to say. "All the great love stories are set in New York…" Mac told her. "Ours is a great one."

"Yeah…" Stella said as he gave her another kiss.

"So where's the 'fluffy bed' you see in the horizon?" Stella asked him.

Mac twirled Stella then pointed at his bedroom. "There's the fluffy bed in our horizon", he whispered in her ear.

She simply smiled as he lead the way.

_Fin_


End file.
